Mysterious Jedi
by Feral Felene
Summary: Luke, Jacen, Jaina, and Anikin are ordered to investigate the missing republic crew members, wne they find a planet with jedi inhabiting it. But not just any jedi. These could be enemies, or they could be the key to saving their world.


Mysterious Planet

Chapter 1: Mystery Jedi

Reports had indicated that people had gone missing once they entered this sector. Something had either devoured them like a black hole, or maybe their was a secret base here. The Yuuzhan Vong were really on the move, and they had no way of stopping them. All their plans had to be scrapped as further confrontation proved that they were beyond any force they had encountered.

Luke Skywalker was sent to the last place the space crafts were spotted. With him he brought Jacen, Jaina, and Anikin Solo on his new Space Cruiser called The Runaway. Anikin was dueling his droids that he created to fight like the Yuuzhan Vong, while his brother and sister watched him.

Luke Skywalker was in the cockpit when he sensed something unusual. He reached out with the force, and what he sensed, was the force. Confused he tried to reach farther. He closed his eyes and pushed everything else out of his mind.

Jaicen, Jaina and Anikin walked in at that moment. "Master?" Anikin asked.

"We've sensed something unusual. Every time we reach out, I can only feel the force as the source, nothing else." Jaina said.

Luke opened his eyes. "So have I."

"Were approaching a planet. Look." Jacen said.

The all looked out the view screen and saw a green glowing planet appear on screen. Before they were able to use the intercom, a message was already coming through.

"This is the planet Adenan, what is your purpose for coming out so far?"

Luke flicked the intercom switch. "We are here to find the missing humans from the Republic. We request for landing." He said.

"Permission granted. The missing humans are with us. All you must promise is that while you are hear, try to cause no trouble. Our planet is a peaceful place, we'd rather not terminate anyone for misbehavior."

Luke nodded. "We agree to your terms."

"Land in docking bay 1, You will be escorted to the White Tower from their. The Empress wishes to see you."

Once they landed, two women appeared dressed in warrior garments.

"I think we are being token hostage." Jacen whispered to Luke.

"I don't think so. I can't sense any hostility from either of them." He said.

The women walked towards them then stopped. "I am Elaida and this is my apprentice, Bailua."

Elaida was a green Twi'lek, and Bailua was human with brown hair and matching brown eyes. They both wore caps, but Bailua wore a white one. The turned and begun to walk, expecting them to follow. Anikin had a glimpse of something shiny on Elaida's waist.

"Uncle Luke, she's wearing a lightsaber." He whispered.

Luke nodded, already aware of it. "I know. They are master and apprentice." He said. "They're Jedi."

"Or Sith." Stated Jacen.

Luke shook his head. "That could not be. Their White Tower would have been given a different name, and they would not be so peaceful. But be on your guard."

When they were walking down the streets, The three siblings marveled at their surroundings. Beautiful flowers and trees were everywhere, with fountains and bridges. All the constructions were either white or silver. Species of all different kind walked past them, smiling warmly or nodding. Though they looked different from the other, one thing was the same-they all had lightsabers.

Past three large fountains was the White Tower. The guides explained that the buildings were houses, and only a select few lived in the tower. The biggest Library was also in the tower, among many dueling chambers.

Once they reached the Tower doors, they opened to reveal a long hallway. Several tapestries hung from the walls, as well as statues. People on royal garments walked past them. They did not greet them, or even look their way.

"Unlike those on the streets, they will ignore you. Not because they are rude, far from it, but because most have been sent on important missions and must leave right away. Your quarters will be in this tower. They will accommodate all your needs, but you eat in the Mess Hall along with everybody else."

"What does the Empress want to see us about?" Luke asked.

"She wants to greet the Jedi she has been longing to see for some time. After watching the battles from afar, she wants to help."

"And in return?" Jaina asked.

Elaida looked at her as if insulted. "The Empress does not bargain, she helps those who need it without payment of any kind."

Jaican and Jaina looked at each other, the same thought rising in both of their minds.

They took them up an elevator, and then down a very long hall. Down that hall were more statues. Two were like some giant wild cat in the middle of pouncing, two were horses, and one was a dragon. That statue was in the middle of the hall. It was very large,and behind it was the Empress's Throne Room.

The doors opened and inside on her throne was a women dressed not in royal garments, but in warrior clothes. She wore a black cloak, and black leather pants with matching top. Her top was almost like a bra, except that it was leather, and it had a symbol of to tear drops, one upside down. One was white the other black. She had black boots, and had a belt on her thighs, one on each. On those belts were a two lightsabers.

Her hair was blonde and very long, done up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were blue, and unlike the Emperor, they were welcoming and kind. She stood up and walked towards them.

"Thank you Elaida and Bailua. You may leave now." She said without looking at the two.

Both bowed and left.

Luke and the others were alone. All of them were sensing a great amount of power from her. Jaina looked up at Uncle Luke worriedly, but his face was calm and relaxed.

"I am Zora, Empress of this Universe, though unknown to you. I am sure you all think we are Jedi, but your wrong. And before you take out your lightsabers to try and strike me down, we are not Sith either." Zora said.

"Then what are you?" Asked Anikin.

"We are Zematron Jedi!"


End file.
